Does HeShe Like Me Quiz: Kick Edition
by LittleMissFirebender
Summary: Longest one-shot ever! Look in the story for summary and disclaimer


**Summary:** Kim and Jack like each other but are too stubborn to admit it. So their older siblings make them to see just how much they like each other.

**A/N:** Based off the House of Anubis version by Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569. All rights go to her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything expect Kim's sister, Melody and Jack's brother, Athony.

Now on with the story and may the odds be ever in your favor!

* * *

Kim's POV:

I was doing French homework that Mrs. Andrews* assigned us. French is HARD! Ughhhhh... why can't I concentrate? My mind started wandering off to certain blackbelt brunette...

"KIM! KIM! KIM!" I hear my older sister, Melody, calling my name while running up the stairs and snapping me out of my daydream.

"What!" I yelled. I looked and she had an Amber Millington* smile on her face. I wonder what she's up to...

"You know how you like Jack but don't know if he likes you back?" I looked down and nodded. She pulled out her black Dell laptop and typed in a website.

"Well I found this quiz to see if he does." she said, smiling.

(Quiz in **bold**, answers in _italics_, and Kim's answers in regular,and results in _**bold-italic**_)

**1. Does he think about your needs before his own?**

_()Yes ()No_

I had to think about that. Well, I twisted my ankle last summer and he got hurt too, but he helped me first instead of himself. "Yes, he does." I said. She clicked yes.

**2. Do you often catch him staring at you, even though there are other things going on around him?**

_()All the time ()Sometimes ()No ()I don't know, it hasn't happened_

"Definetely, he does it all time." she said. I asked, "Really?" She nodded. I looked down while she clicked "all the time".

**3. Does he do things to catch your attention, even if it makes him look like a fool?**

_() Yes ()No_

I had to think about that too. Well I remember on his 14th birthday party, he told me to come watch him do skating trick and he ended up falling on his butt. "Yeah." I answered, simply. She clicked "yes".

**4. ****Does he see to be fixing his clothes or hair when he sees you?**

_() Yes () No _

"I don't know about that one." I said, scratching my head. "Yeah I saw him do that one time while you were at your locker. He smoothed out his shirt and flipped his hair." Melody said. She clicked "yes". It's gonna take a long while for my heart to stop pounding.

**5. When he's with his friends, does spend more time talking to you or them?**

_()Me ()His friends_

"Me." I said. "Why?" she asked. "'Cause _every day _he talks to me." Melody clicked "me".

**_ You answered 5 out of 5 yes answers._**

**_ What do your results mean?_**

**_ 5-5: Keep this boy away from banana peels. He already fallen hard... for you!_**

**_ 4-5: This guy definitely has on you on the brain!_**

**_ 3-5: We sense the beginning of a beautiful friendship... or more. Only time will tell._**

**_ 2-5: It's time to move on. There are plenty of in the sea- go buy a fishing rod!_**

**_ 1 or 0-5: Fuggedaboutit! This guy's just not interested._**

My jaw dropped. Oh. My. God. Jack likes me. Jack _likes _me. _Jack _likes _me_.

"Mom, is it Christmas yet!" I yelled. "No, honey. It's only May!" my mom yelled back. "Dang it!" I yelled. I heard laughing next to me. I looked to my left and saw my sister laughing her head off. I wonder what Jack's doing.

* * *

Jack's POV:

God, this French homework is so easy!

"Hey little bro." I heard my older brother say as he entered my room.

"Hey Anthony whats up?" I asked.

"Well you know how you like my girlfriend's little sis?" Yes Anthony is dating Kim's older sister. I'm surprised she said yes when he asked her out.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, shrugging.

"Well I found a quiz to see if she likes you back." I choked on my water. Anthony found something to help me if see Kim likes me. Ok, this I have to see.

He typed in a website and a quiz comes up on the screen. Must've been the quiz he was talking about.

**1. Does she stare at you?**

_*** Yes, all the time **_

_***Sometimes, I can't tell**_

_***Maybe, I don't know**_

_***No**_

I had never thought about that. "Yes." Athony answers for me. Then he clicked the button. Really, wow.

**2. Does she smile and blush when you look at her?**

_*** No, she runs away**_

_*** Sometimes**_

_*** Yes, everytime **_

_*** She smiles; but doesn't blush**_

"Think, Jack, think." he said. I thought about it and said, " She smiles, but doesn't blush." He clicked the button.

** she flinch when your hands touch?**

_*** Yes, but it only happened once**_

_*** No **_

_*** Sometimes **_

_*** I don't know, it hasn't happened yet**_

"I don't know, it hasn't happened yet." I said honestly. "Ugggggggh..." my brother groans. "Shut up!" I yell, kind of sounding like Chip and Dale.

**4. Have you ever said anything to her that made her blush?**

**_* Yes _**

**_* No_**

Well while we were at Circus Burger after the Ricky Weaver incident, I told her that I would do anything to protect her. She blushed then, so yeah. "Yes." I said. "Finally a good answer." he muttered. I hit him on the arm.

**5. Do you know if she has been listening to any love songs lately?**

_*** Yes**_

_*** No**_

"Well now that I think about it, she was listening to My Perfect Day by Mark Johns." **(Who's song is that ;) ) **Anthony nodded and clicked "yes".

**Your results:**

** Heck yeah! This girl definitely likes you beck. Make. A. MOVE!**

I stared at the screen with my eyes as wide as baseballs. KIM LIKES ME!

"Well Jack now that you know Kim likes you back, do what the screen says. Make. A. MOVE!" Anthony screamed.

"Are you insane?"

"Yes, and you're observant." He says **(Where that from?)**

"Wait. I have an idea!" I screamed, running out of my house.

* * *

No One's POV:

Jack raced into the dojo, seeing that the guys just finished sparring. He raced straight up to Kim.

"Jack, where have you- _mph_!" The blonde started, but was cut off by Jack kissing her soft lips.

When he let go, he leaned up to her ear and softly sang, "_I wanna be with you, my baby, my baby_..."

He pulled away from her face and asked her a question that could make him or break him. "Kimberly Rose Crawford, will you _please_ go out with me?"

Kim obviously wanted him to be the happiest young man in the world. "Now why would I even think of saying no? Of cours I'll go out with you!" She screamed as she leapted into his arms. They stayed in pure bliss for 1 minute then he let her go.

"But before we offically start dating, I need you to do one little thing for me first." She said, smirking.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Kiss me." Kim said.

"Happy to." He said, walking over to her. He kissed her once again, and intertwined their hands.

* * *

**The End!**

1. What show is Mrs. Andrews from?

2. Who's song is "My Perfect Day" by Mark Johns?

3. What show is

"Are you insane?"

"Yes, and you're observant." from?

4. Review guys! They really help!

~ Emmy


End file.
